macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2002
New York City Highway Patrol District Motorcycle Police Brigade The Harlem Little Leaguers Macy's Parade Skaters Parade Officials "Holiday Treat for Children Everywhere" Banner Clowns Uncle Sam Balloon Yellow Macy's Parade Star Balloons Prospect High School Marching Band Tom Turkey Pilgrims Universal Dance Association Cheerleaders Charlie Brown and the Elusive Football Balloons Pep Rally - Snoopy Teddy Bear's 100th Anniversary Workshop - PLAY Miles College "Purple Marching Machine" Marching Band Big Bird Balloon Sesame Street Float - The Cast of Sesame Street and The Muppets from Around the World ABC Bouncing Ball Balloons Alien Clowns Clowns Spaceship - Wompkee Paradise - Old Lahaina Luau Dancers Pineapple Clowns Banana Clowns Wedding Bell-y Laffs Limo - Liza Huber and Eric Martsolf Wedding Bell-Y Laffs Limo Service Clowns Blue's Clues - Joe Blue Balloon Road to the Future - Justin Guarini Turpin High School Marching Band Kids' Candy Creation Lab - No Secrets Kamiak High School Marching Band Little Bill Balloon Three Little Pigs - Shauntay Hinton Bob the Builder with Wendy and Muck World of Greendog - Mario Dog Catcher Clowns Cheesasaurus Rex Balloon Cisco Junior College Band & Wrangler Belles Westward Ho! - The Cast of Good Morning Miami Cowboy Clowns Mother Earth - Josh Groban Central Parks Enforcement Mounted Patrol Doodlebug - Jamie-Lynn Sigler Clowns Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - The Wiggles Sea Clowns Jeeves Balloon James F. Brynes High School Marching Band Cloe the Holiday Clown Balloon Carousel of Imagination - Michael Feinstein Planters Nut Mobile Elephant Clowns Circus Clowns The United States Circus Wagon - The Big Apple Circus & the South Shore Circus Concert Band Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald, Grimace, & the Hamburglar Ronald McDonald Balloon Marion-Carole Showboat - The Cast of American Dreams, Camp Broadway, & Joe Lawrence The United States Marine Quantico Band Neo-Clowns "If You Haven't Seen Macy's, You Haven't Seen New York" Banner Americana Sphere Balloons Macy's REO Truck - Macy's Holiday Bears Macy's Centennial Balloon Macy's White Star Balloons Statue of Liberty - Sasha Cohen, Bob Beamon, & Michael Cavanaugh Stone High School Marching Band Mr. Monopoly Balloon New York Police Department Marching Band New York City Police Department Mounted Unit Harold the Fireman Big Apple - Natural Baseball Balloon Basketball Balloon Jimmy Neutron Balloon Mike Miller Dance Team Pikamobile Pikachu Balloon Butler High School Marching Band Raw Energy - Vince McMahon, Triple H, Sargent Slaughter, The Hurricane, Victoria, Jerry Lawler, Jonathan Coachman, & Lilian Garcia Mr. Tortoise Rocking Lobster Happy Hippo Balloon Animal Planet - Matt Gallant, Jeff Corwin, & The Baha Men Salem High School Marching Band Wild Thing Balloon Wild Thing Waterfall City - Lee Ann Womack Ice Cream Cone Balloon Barney's Playtime at the Park - Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ Barney Balloon Piscataway High School Marching Band M&M's Network - Ashanti Movie Usher Clowns World of a Christmas Carol - F. Murray Abraham & the Cast of Radio City Entertainment's Production of a Christmas Carol Highland High School Marching Band Clifford the Big Red Dog Balloon Santaland Express Judy Kaye & the Stars of Percy the Poor Little Penguin Rocking Horse - Raggedy Ann Stage Door Ragdolls The Holiday Elf Balloon Angelina Ballerina - The New York City Ballet Dr. Seuss's Grinch Kermit the Frog Balloon Lafayette High School Marching Band Santa's Sleigh - Santa Claus Macy's Red Star Balloons America Sings!Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades